


Beautiful

by hellbrokeluce



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill, Reylo - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbrokeluce/pseuds/hellbrokeluce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini fill for tfa-kink prompt "Kylo Ren/Rey - soft,  sweet, tender lovemaking" no actual naughty stuff (yet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> mini fill for tfa-kink prompt "Kylo Ren/Rey - soft, sweet, tender lovemaking... omg just make everything soft and gentle and adoring and loving and sweet. lovemaking rather than fucking."
> 
> just something small (seriously, so tiny) that i had to get out about these two to deal with the feels. 100% Certified Reylo Trash. considering building off of this but idk, so rating may change if it goes smutty.
> 
> busted this out very quickly in the middle of the night, so possible riddled with errors. sorry in advance.
> 
> i, of course, don't own Star Wars. i just want these two sweet babies to be in love and love each other and not be related :S

Nothing was soft in the desert. It was pure grit and heat and not only the planet's surface but even Rey herself had cracked open and blistered underneath the unforgiving sun.

The hard environment and even harder work of scavenging had calloused her and made her hard, as well. A human outcast, an orphan alone, she had never even entertained the concept of beauty. She had certainly never considered herself beautiful, not that it would have even mattered. Life on Jakku was about survival, and that was good enough- her body was merely a tool to be used in the ongoing struggle to stay alive, and it served her well. 

She didn't know where it came from, when that thought first gripped her belly in a wretched vice- the thought that she hoped she was beautiful. Something in the way that Kylo Ren looked at her told Rey that she was.

His dark eyes softened when they fell on her; his voice gentler. And when he touched her, he handled her as if she were the most delicate substance in the galaxy.

His fingertips, buzzing with the Force, smoothed over her face, brown and peeling from the sun. Tracing constellations into the freckles across her cheeks, he pressed a kiss to each one until his lips found hers. Rey felt herself sighing into the mouth of this strange man that had haunted her from the first moment he revealed his true face to her. 

So much pain and confusion stormed around him, and she could feel it all within her own bones. She rose onto her tiptoes, drawn into his embrace like gravity, and her arms circled themselves around his neck. Slender fingers slipped into the hair at his nape, smoothing over his high collar and down over his shoulders. 

He pulled off his gloves- she could hear them drop to the floor- and his large hands fanned across her shoulders, down the curve of her back to find the hem of her tunic. Her bare skin underneath felt feverish against his cool fingers

"Please," her voice was shaking, a soft whisper pressed into his neck. Rey didn't know exactly what she was begging for- for him to save her or destroy her, or both.


End file.
